


My Goddess

by Princess_FuckBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Cute, M/M, Poem? - Freeform, Random - Freeform, im sorry, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_FuckBoy/pseuds/Princess_FuckBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after with Aoba and Sei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goddess

I live and breathe for you. My absolutely gorgeous and perfect goddess.

The way you touch me makes my head spin and chest tighten. My mouth goes dry and no words can come out to explain how you make me feel.

But my actions should suffice.

The mornings after our nights of heated passion and tender caresses. Soft moans and whispers of sweet nothings, the way you fit so perfectly in my arms and I stroke your hair that is darker than night sky.

And when you open your eyes, they are stars. Brighter than any I've even see, almost blinding. But I love them.

I love all of you.

Though you are no different, if not identical to I, it's like I've never seen anything quite magnificent.

Skin whiter than snow.

Softer than the finest silk.

Curves like the hills that obscure the horizon.

Nothing is more beautiful than you, my goddess.

I'm both ashamed, but humbled to be your twin.

I can never obtain the beauty that the Angels have blessed you with. But god, am I lucky to be the man to be able to call such masterpiece like yourself to call his own.

And when you wake and those violet eyes peer at me. Boring a hole into my heart for you to fill with loving.

I smile.

"Good Morning, Aoba.."

"Good Morning, Sei.."

My lover. My Angel. My brother.

My Goddess.


End file.
